The invention relates in general to a safety device for conveyor systems which contain various moving components. In particular, the invention relates to a device which enables a component of a conveyor system to disengage or "pop out" when a foreign object, like a finger, becomes lodged within the conveyor system.
It is known in the art to provide safety devices for handrail systems for escalators because objects and fingers may become lodged between the moving handrail and an enclosed area in which the direction of the handrail is changed. In general, these safety devices use switches which turn off the entire escalator system when activated. Such a switch is coupled to a device which activates the switch to disconnect power when an object becomes lodged in the clearance area between the handrail and the enclosed area.
Such safety devices are not well suited for economical use in conveyor systems, however, as conveying systems generally have a number of components such as ramps and guards in which a finger or object could become lodged, thereby requiring a large number of switches, wiring, etc. which must be maintained. In addition, although it is possible to provide a switch which turns off the power of the conveyor system when an object becomes lodged in a space within the system, this approach to the problem does not alleviate the danger of someone's finger becoming severely injured by becoming trapped within the conveyor system for a prolonged period of time. Even if the switch is turned off immediately when a person's finger gets caught, the system must be dismantled in order to remove the individual's finger from its trapped position.
Individuals working with conveyor systems usually avoid placing their fingers in regions where a space exists between two components of the system. As conveyor systems consist of many moving parts, however, the possibility also exists that an individual will rest his or her hand on the conveyor belt and allow it to move with the belt into an area where it may become lodged between the belt and another adjacent component. As a result, individuals frequently get their fingers caught between the belt and the adjacent component of the conveyor system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive system which immediately releases the lodged finger.